Siku Tanzerin
Although tanzerin are large birds, with long necks and even longer legs, they are delicate and graceful, especially when they dance. During the summer, the two species - siku and mauja - almost never cross paths, but when the days begin to darken, tanzerin gather to welcome the approaching winter. Magi who witness this first dance are guaranteed a prosperous and lucky year to come, but while tanzerin are easy to spot on the open fields around Synara City and the base of Arkene, they require absolute silence to complete their dance. Any magi who disturbs this dance and ends it early will instead bring misfortune and bad luck down upon themselves and, legends say, cause a terrible and long-lasting winter. Fortunately tanzerin are easy to approach at any other time, with their calm temperaments and relaxed demeanour. Siku tanzerin possess the ability to conjure ice in many forms, from delicate crystals on window glass to dangerous black ice and ice storms that can prevent magi from leaving their homes for weeks at a time. Egg This blue-green egg has a small tail of icy feathers. Hatchling Siku hatchlings look almost nothing like their blue and white parents; hatched in the regions around Synara City during the spring, they're light brown in colour to help blend into the ground. Even as hatchlings they are fairly graceful, though their large feet can occasionally get in their way. By the end of fall, they've generally grown into their adult plumage, which is when they're able to start using the same ice magic as their parents. This is a slow process, however; it takes four to five years for a tanzerin to reach full adulthood and the full scope of their magic, and they're unable to participate in the winter welcome dance until this happens. Until then, they still dance and summon ice, but it's unlikely to be much more than a few crystals or a small slippery spot. Tanzerin hatchlings raised among magi are friendly, affectionate, and calm; wild hatchlings may be more cautious but warm up quickly and are easy to raise once a magi has gained their trust. Adult Adult siku tanzerin are beautiful birds, with their blue-green plumage, white tuft of head feathers, and the icy edging to their wings and neck. Slightly smaller than their mauja cousins, they still easily reach mid-chest on the average magi and with their long beaks and powerful legs, it's lucky that they tend to be calm and relaxed to all but the most immediate danger. Siku adults usually mate in lifelong pairs and travel only with their family group, but during cold nights it isn't unusual to find many pairs and groups roosting together to help keep warm. A magi wishing to raise a tanzerin should be aware that they live so long that some legends say they're immortal; for this reason tanzerin are often passed down from one magi to another within a family, so that the creatures are taken care of for as long as they may live. At five years old, a siku tanzerin is considered fully grown and can participate in the winter welcome dance, as well as use the full might of their magic. Additional Information *No. 633 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (December 2015) *Released: December 1st, 2015. *Artist: Tekla *Description: Sochitelya Category:Donation Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Birds Category:Ice